Deseos
by Gali Lozano2
Summary: "Y sabía que caería en el mismo error que su padre, pero no le importaba. La esperaría y entonces la reclamaría como su mujer, para satisfacer su deseo, para demostrarle a su estúpido hermano que de nuevo era mejor que él, se la quitaría, haría que ella lo dejara de amar y entonces cuando él se aburriera la regresaría y seguiría su vida normal."
1. Chapter 1 Treinta Lunas

**Bueno, yo no quería iniciar un fanfic sin terminar mis pendientes pero me metí al concurso de Cemzoo "Se busca amor de película" y bueno piden un fic, y aprovechando que mi mente empezó a trabajar, les traigo éste escrito que es seguro termine en lemon jiji. Pero por ahora lo terminare para el concurso sin lemon, es que no permiten rating M u.u pero mi mente lo trae y lo cumpliré jiji así que por ahora les traigo el inicio. Estará corto, aunque extenso en palabras xD. Bueno he leído más extensos jaja. Gracias y deseenme suerte n.n!**

**Ah y claro que los personajes de Inuyasha, así como la serie, peliculas, ovas etc. No son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo simplemente los uso para dar rienda suelta ala imaginación y entretenerlos jeje.**

* * *

**Deseos.**

**Capítulo 1. 30 Lunas.**

Una tarde como cualquiera Inuyasha y sus amigos regresaban a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ya que Aome tenía que regresar a su época por el período de exámenes, y de paso el grupo tomaba un pequeño descanso.

Y como era costumbre el grupo regresaba tratando de ignorar a un Inuyasha y Aome discutiendo, que en un principio había iniciado por los celos de Inuyasha cuando Kouga hizo su aparición rescatando a Aome en un enfrentamiento que tuvieron con una salamandra gigante que poseía unos fragmentos de la perla, y luego de que Inuyasha desfogara su ira cortando a la salamandra con su Viento cortante, Kouga no perdió tiempo para cortejar a Aome, haciendo enojar a Inuyasha, se enfrentaron y Aome los separó y le pidió a Kouga amablemente que se fuera. De nuevo Kouga se despidió con la promesa que algún día volvería por ella y la haría su mujer. Como era de esperarse Inuyasha estaba demasiado cabreado, y las cosas no mejoraron cuando Inuyasha captó una de las serpientes de Kikyo e inmediatamente fue a su encuentro.

Esa vez Aome no le reclamó nada al respecto, después de que Hakudoshi intentará dominar el lado oscuro de su corazón valiéndose de los celos que sentía cuando Inuyasha iba a donde Kikyo y que seguramente él elegiría a Kikyo por sobre ella. Ella le había dicho que se enojaría, pero no lo odiaría y su enojo sería algo normal. Y se enojó, más no le reclamó. Cuando regresó y se dirigieron a la aldea de Kaede, ella le dijo que estaría más tiempo en su época, y bueno ahí empezaron a discutir hasta llegar a éste punto.

— No entiendo ¿Por qué demonios tienes que irte?—renegaba Inuyasha—Lo único que haces es retrasar la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

— ¡Pues discúlpame pero también tengo una vida allá en mi época!—le renegó Aome.

— Vida que seguirías llevando si me hubieses dado la perla desde un principio, y así no hubiese venido ese pajarraco y ¡Tú no habrías roto la perla!—gritó— ¡De saber que no tenías la puntería de Kikyo ni te habría permitido disparar esa flecha!

Ahí fue cuando se detuvieron, Inuyasha se había pasado con esa declaración, ya el grupo sabía que Inuyasha en un principio odiaba que Aome regresara a su época pero un tiempo después él mismo lo había asimilado y aceptaba de buena gana que ella se fuera, así que no le encontraban lógica a los reclamos. Y menos a que se halla pasado. Aunque Miroku suponía que Inuyasha más que enojado porque Aome se fuera, seguía enojado por lo sucedido con Kouga, y Aome por lo de Kikyo, y aunque no le haya reclamado nada ella por irse tras Kikyo. Y era de esperarse que explotaran en cuanto ella le había anunciado que se quedaría más tiempo del esperado. Pero no imaginaba que Inuyasha se pasara en sus reclamos, sabía bien lo que la hería al compararla con Kikyo y todavía la remataba culpándola por la fragmentación de la perla.

Aome se quedó de piedra un momento ante el reclamo de Inuyasha, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no se lo permitió. Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y antes de que intentara disculparse…

— Si tanto admiras a Kikyo ¿Por qué no le pides que sea ella quien te ayude con la búsqueda de los fragmentos?—le dijo Aome calmadamente.

— Aome yo…—intentó decir Inuyasha, más ella no le dejó terminar.

— No intentes disculparte, tienes razón. Ha sido culpa mía el que hayamos iniciado ésta búsqueda—siguió en ese extraño tono calmado—Y aunque con el tiempo he mejorado mis técnicas sigo sin ser tan buena como Kikyo—hizo una pequeña pausa—Así que, déjame ir a mi época, tardaré porque tendremos exámenes finales por dos semanas y necesito concentrarme, para eso quería un mes.

Inuyasha no sabía qué decirle, aún con su extraño tono tan calmado, sabía que estaba enojada y dolida, lo percibía en su aroma. Y sus amigos expectantes a ver al hanyou comiendo más tierra de lo normal con los ¡Abajos! Que Aome le diría pero eso no ocurrió.

— Así que Inuyasha, tienes suficiente tiempo para pedirle a Kikyo que sea ella quienes los apoye—lo miró a los ojos—Si la convences házmelo saber, y si no de igual manera volveré, chicos nos vemos en un mes—se dirigió a sus amigos y tomó su mochila para encaminarse a lo que restaba de llegar a la aldea, que no era demasiada distancia, estaban a menos de media hora de camino.

— ¡No digas tonterías Aome!— ésta vez intervino Sango— Inuyasha es un tonto que no tiene tacto en sus palabras, pero nosotros no continuaremos esa búsqueda si no es contigo, ¡Entiendes!

Shippo y Miroku le dieron la razón, Shippo corrió a sus brazos pidiéndole que no se fuera, y Aome le prometió que los visitaría, y se encaminó en dirección al pozo.

— ¡Inuyasha por tu culpa Aome se ha ido!—chilló Shippo muy dispuesto a moler a golpes a Inuyasha.

— Mocoso, ella no se irá por siempre, va a regresar—dijo mientras lo detenía agarrándolo de la espalda por la camisa, mientras Shippo seguía pataleando.

— Inuyasha—habló Sango con coraje, pero Miroku la detuvo.

— Inuyasha será mejor que te disculpes con la señorita Aome, no aceptaremos que Kikyo esté en la búsqueda con nosotros—le dijo seriamente—Y ésta vez será mejor que te disculpes bien, porque dudo que ella te perdone fácilmente.

Inuyasha no contestó nada y se dirigió a donde Aome. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, se había pasado en sus reclamos, pero no esperaba que Aome reaccionara así, esperaba ya estar tragando tierra por tantos ¡Abajo! Que Aome le propinaría. Pero no, reaccionó demasiado calmada y no le gustaba eso.

* * *

— Excelencia ¿Cree que se reconcilien?—preguntó Sango cuando Inuyasha se fue.

— Lo harán Sango—afirmó Miroku—Pero tendrá que ser sincero Inuyasha y no evadir sus celos si quiere que la señorita Aome lo perdone y regrese.

— ¿Celos?—confundida.

— Sí, el tonto de Inuyasha estaba celoso por lo de Kouga—contestó Shippo sorprendiendo a ambos por su percepción—Y también Aome porque él se fue a seguir a Kikyo, aunque no pensé que se enojarían tanto y por cuestiones absurdas—reflexionó el zorrito.

— Shippo ¡Que rápido has madurado!—lo abrazó Sango.

Y así ellos, siguieron el camino hacia la aldea de la vieja Kaede, esperando que Inuyasha no fuera tan insensible en su disculpa.

* * *

Aome estaba por llegar al pozo cuando Inuyasha la alcanzó, ya estaba oscureciéndose anunciando la llegada de la noche. Sabía que la seguiría, por esa razón seguía sin derramar una sola lágrima.

— ¡Aome espera!—le gritó en cuanto la alcanzó.

— Inuyasha no quiero que me sigas—le dijo ella.

— Escúchame—le dijo acercándose a ella—Lamento lo que te dije, Sango tiene razón, soy un tonto y no tengo tacto para hablar, no quise decirte todo eso, y sé que dirás que lo dije, y lo siento. Pero no pienso pedirle a Kikyo que nos ayude, no pienso remplazarte, porque nadie puede hacerlo mejor que tú, ni siquiera Kikyo—le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— Inuyasha—susurró Aome.

— Así que no se te ocurra pedirme eso, ni se te ocurra no regresar, porque te estaremos esperando y si no llegas en el tiempo acordado, yo mismo te traeré a rastras si es necesario—dijo muy seguro de que lo haría.

— Está bien—sonrió Aome—Regresaré…

Inuyasha sonrió, estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando lo percibió en el aire y alzó su mirada al cielo, una cazadora de almas de Kikyo… Y Aome se dio cuenta.

— Ve con ella—le dijo y él volteó a verla apenado—Volveré en un mes—aseguró y le sonrió.

Inuyasha asintió y salió corriendo a encontrarse con Kikyo. Y en cuanto Aome lo vio alejarse, ella lloró descargando su frustración. Las cosas no cambiarían y sabía que tenía que hacerse a la idea, aunque doliera.

* * *

Un olor a sal mezclado con agua, llamó su atención. Sabía lo que significaba ese olor, no de balde llevaba ya 400 años de vida. Y le llamó la atención más que nada por que pertenecían a esa humana que acompañaba a su híbrido hermano en la búsqueda de la perla Shikon.

Estaba muy cerca de ella, lo sabía por qué podía percibir bien su aroma. Era increíble que vigilando sus tierras, hubiese llegado a donde ella. Siguió acercándose hacia ella, y la vio llorando junto al pozo devora huesos. También percibió el aroma de su hermano alejándose y el de las serpientes de esa mujer de barro, que se suponía era la antecesora de la chiquilla futurista. Ya entendía su pena.

Sin notarlo llegó ahí con ella, a su lado. Y ella lo miró asustada, no le sorprendía, para él estaba bien que le temieran.

— Sesshomaru—murmuró sorprendida.

— Humana. —

No le sorprendió que la llamara así, limpió sus lágrimas y se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sesshomaru?

Se sorprendió con la pregunta, y no tenía ánimos de responder, porque justamente él mismo se hacía esa pregunta en su mente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Rin?—volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué insinúas humana?—respondió con sequedad.

— Lo pregunto porque imaginé que quizás necesitabas algún remedio para Rin, y así respondería mi primer pregunta—contestó ella sin vacilar—Pero por tu respuesta, ella debe estar bien…

— ¿Aún sigues llorando por el estúpido de mi hermano?—preguntó dejándola descolocada, ¿acaso él los había visto?

— Discutimos, pero debo regresar a mi época—confesó.

— Y te hizo llorar.

Al decir esto, Aome apenas se percató de lo cerca que estaban, él con su imponente presencia, y su indescifrable mirada dorada, como la de Inuyasha, pero a diferencia de él, sus ojos no le decía nada, bajó un poco la cabeza, quedando ambos frente a frente.

— Es una tontería, no creo que te interese saberlo ¿O sí?—dijo ella con la vista hacia al suelo y la voz apagada.

Se quedaron así sin decir nada, tan cerca, él mirándola y con las frentes casi unidas, a tan pocos centímetros. Ella seguía con la miraba agachada, escondiéndose bajo el flequillo que cubría su frente. Podía oler que se encontraba nerviosa, comprensible al tenerlo cerca de ella, sin decirse nada, sin saber que más hacer, él conteniéndose esas extrañas y enfermas ganas de abrazarla en ese momento y besarla.

No entendía ¿Por qué? Pero desde hacía tiempo, tenía un creciente interés por esa humana, no estaba seguro ni quería aceptarlo, pero cada que la veía, se encontraba más presente en sus pensamientos… y deseos.

— Mírame—ordenó Sesshomaru. Y Aome dirigió su mirada hacia él, se sonrojó al notar la cercanía de él—No debes llorar más por él.

Se quedó extrañada, por su afirmación, pero inconscientemente asintió, y al hacerlo lo sintió demasiado cerca.

— _"¿Qué está haciendo?—pensó al ver lentamente como se acercaba— ¿Acaso él…?—"_

Su pensamiento murió cuando sintió un aroma exquisito y masculino llenar sus fosas nasales, y a la vez al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, robándole un beso, que aunque al inicio parecía un simple roce, de un momento a otro le obligaba a corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu con el que él se entregaba.

Y ella correspondió, más que por que él la obligara, porque ella quiso y cedió, respondiéndole con mayor pasión que él incluso, pronto se sintió acariciándole la nuca, sintiendo en sus dedos el cabello sedoso y abundante de Sesshomaru, y él la abrazó por la espalda, acercándose más a ella. Hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, y ella retrocedió apenada, percatándose de cierta humedad e incomodidad que sentía en sus piernas… Y estaba segura que él lo sabía, porque le sonrió en cuanto ella lo notó.

— Ya es tarde—dijo ella apenas—Debo ir a mi época.

Él asintió. Pero volvió a acercarla a él en un arrebatado beso, que fue pasional, pero fue muriendo poco a poco, hasta volverse un beso tierno. Y la dejó ir.

Ella estaba por trepar al pozo, cuando lo miró de nuevo esperando a que ella se fuera.

— Volveré en un mes—aseguró y le sonrió.

La miró sin decir nada y la vio desaparecer en esa energía de color morada. Esa mujer era extraña, y él más al comportarse de esa manera, al besarla con esa pasión, cuando se suponía que él odiaba a todos los de su raza, porque esa raza era inferior a él, y él no podría rebajarse tanto, pero la deseaba, y deseaba marcarla como su hembra. Y sabía que caería en el mismo error que su padre, pero no le importaba.

La esperaría y entonces la reclamaría como su mujer, para satisfacer su deseo, para demostrarle a su estúpido hermano que de nuevo era mejor que él, se la quitaría, haría que ella lo dejara de amar y entonces cuando él se aburriera la regresaría y seguiría su vida normal. Eso haría, aunque por dentro no estaba muy seguro de poder dejarla ir en cuanto la tuviera…Se negó ante ese pensamiento y se alejó en espera de esas 30 lunas antes de volver a verla.

* * *

**Por ahora es todo. Por cierto me debato entre sólo publicar en FFnet y ya no en FFL. Pero les avisaré n.n Gracias a todos :). Por cierto espero me dejen comentarios para mejorar mi escritura, me disculpo si fallo en ciertas personalidades, pero bueno seguiré mejorando lo prometo n.n.**


	2. Chapter 2 Facebook y tecnología

**Hola de nuevo con el segundo capitulo luego de varios días que no sé cuantas semanas fueron, tal vez el mes sin actualizar, es corto y quizá de relleno pero necesario para lo que sigue. Me disculpo por la demora, pero como dije estoy a pocos días de acabar la escuela y me presionan más, y entonces de repente no tenía tiempo o no tenía ideas, hasta ayer que medio planeé el capítulo dos jeje.  
**

**Así que de nuevo disculpen la demora. Perdón por el relleno, pero espero compensarlos con la historia en general.**

**Disclaimer Inuyasha propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, derechos reservados etc.**

**Deseos: Fanfic de mi creación e imaginación basándome en la serie y personajes de Inuyasha xD, derechos reservados, y únicamente publicado en Fanfiction**

**Bien, segundo chapter.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Facebook y tecnología. **

Llevaba una semana en su época, los días se le habían ido estudiando y consintiendo alguna que otra salida con sus amigas, ya que de no hacerlo Ayumi no le prestaría fácilmente sus cuadernos, y no podría ponerse al corriente con las materias.

Era su primer fin de semana, y ella seguía apuntando, y tratando de entender los problemas de cada materia que veía, en especial de matemáticas, pero por ese día revisaba Historia universal. Su rutina aunque en tan poco tiempo ya era monótona, despertar, ir a la escuela, llegar a casa, hacer tarea y dormir.

— La segunda guerra mundial, fue iniciada por Adolf Hitler, debido a los resentimientos que tenían los alemanes, por los daños ocasionado en la primera guerra mundial, que debían pagar—se leía a sí misma, intentando memorizar o comprender el texto.

"_I want to change the world  
kazeo kakenukete  
nani mo osorezuni  
ima yuukito  
egao no kakera daite__"_

— ¡Maldición!—gritó al escuchar nuevamente el tono de su celular. Su madre se lo había comprado días antes, al ser la única en la escuela sin un celular, y ya lo odiaba más que a cualquier demonio. Era la quinta vez que sonaba en el día, y sabía quienes la llamaban.

Ignoró el aparato, y siguió en sus estudios.

— La segunda guerra mundial trajo como consecuencias la muerte de más de trece millones de personas que…

— ¡Hija te busca Eri en el teléfono!— escuchó gritar a su madre desde la sala.

— ¡Ya voy!— respondió enojada, y bajó las escaleras furiosa.

Minutos después volvió a subir molesta e intentó seguir con su tarea, pero al estar enojada realmente no lograba grabarse nada.

Así que decidió distraerse un poco, navegando en Internet. Hacía tiempo que sus amigas le hablaban mucho de las redes sociales, en especial el tan famoso Facebook, le habían insistido días antes que abriera el suyo.

Así que por matar tiempo, abrió su cuenta, y empezó a llenar los datos que pedían. Intentó reírse cuando la página preguntaba su profesión y quiso poner "_sacerdotisa de la Shikon"_ Sí había puestos de sacerdotisa, igual busco exterminador de monstruos, monje, y algunos otros oficios que había conocido de la época Sengoku.

Había dejado al final lo de la foto, ya que no se decidía por alguna, y finalmente se tomó una foto con su celular, en la que salía sonriendo. Después de eso, vio que tenía varias solicitudes de amistad…

Entre las cuales tenía a sus amigas, a Hojo y otros chicos de la escuela, sus familiares, y hasta su pequeño hermano contaba ya con su perfil de Facebook.

— Vaya que me he atrasado tecnológicamente—se dijo al encontrarse los perfiles de su abuelo y su madre.

Empezó a agregarlos poco a poco, ya que también había solicitudes de gente que no conocía, además de algunas sugerencias de personas a las que quizá conocía, ya que tenían amigos en común.

Después de aburrirse, empezó a ver que tenía notificaciones de sus amigas felicitándola por entrar a las redes sociales. Inclusive su hermano la felicitó gritando:

— Mamá, abuelo ¡Aome ya tiene Facebook!—gritó emocionado.

En ese momento, ya tenía a toda su familia alrededor de ella.

— ¿Me has agregado? Puse fotos de ti y tu hermano siendo bebés—comentó su abuelo entusiasmado— ¡A tus amigos les gustaron!

— Abuelo…—se sorprendió al comprobar las fotos, en especial donde la mostraban tal y como había venido al mundo. Que era la que tenía más comentarios y ¿Likes?— ¡Abuelo! ¡Quita mi foto! —gritó al verla.

— Te veías tan mona—comentó su abuelo mientras su madre reía.

— Mamá tiene un pretendiente en su perfil—dijo Souta.

— ¿Mamá?—

— Es sólo un amigo cariño—dijo su madre sonrojada.

El sonrojo de su madre, le decía que tal vez no fuera más que un amigo, por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, la había visto sonrojarse por la mención de un pretendiente. No es que no los tuviera, su madre era linda, pero se había dedicado más a ellos desde que su padre había fallecido.

— Bien, entonces todo el mundo aquí tiene Facebook—comentó cambiando el tema—Pero ¿Porqué hay tantas publicaciones?—ya que en su página de inicio a cada rato aparecían nuevas publicaciones de sus amigos.

— Porque publicas lo que piensas, o haces, lo que sea que quieras poner lo puedes hacer y tus amigos te comentan y comparten sus cosas—explicó emocionado Souta.

— ¿Y eso es divertido?—preguntó sintiendo que era pérdida de tiempo, más cuando tenía tanta tarea que hacer.

— ¡Sí, es adictivo hermana!—

Seguía sin entender la emoción de su hermano, volteo a ver a su familia y le estaban dando la razón.

— Bueno… si ustedes lo dicen…—se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando las publicaciones, mientras su familia le explicaba o le mostraban algunas cosas que querían que viera, como fotos, familiares que agregar, hasta el supuesto pretendiente de su mamá.

Minutos más tarde, de nuevo tenía una notificación donde mis amigas me invitaban a salir, no terminaba de leer la publicación cuando de repente me apareció un cuadrito con un mensaje de Eiri.

_"— Sí vienes ¿verdad Aome?"_

— Eh, ¿qué pondré?

— Dile que sí hermana—recordé que su hermanito a diferencia de su abuelo y madre, seguía ahí "enseñándole" a usar la página.

— Souta, no debes leer las conversaciones ajenas—lo regañó.

— Lo sé, pero has trabajado mucho desde que llegaste y ya me duelen los oídos de tanto escuchar tu celular timbrar y tú sin contestar, deberías salir con ellas y distraerte un poco—sugirió.

— Bien, aceptaré—desganada— Si con eso dejan de llamarme tanto…— suspiró resignada, mientras confirmaba por el chat su asistencia a la cita.

— ¿Es que no sabes poner tu celular en modo avión?—preguntó su hermano.

— ¿Modo avión?—no pudo evitar imaginarse el pequeño aparato volando, como un avión.

— Sí, sirve para inhabilitar las conexiones de internet, y la señal del teléfono para que no entren llamadas o mensajes, es para no apagarlo cuando haces el viaje en el aire, pero funcionaría para que dejaran de molestarte cuando haces tu tarea.

Tardó en procesar la información que su hermano le daba, así que el aparato tenía la función de no molestar. ¡Y ella estresándose por todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes de sus amigas!

— ¡Souta Higurashi eres un genio!—lo abrazó de repente y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo— ¡Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sepas de tecnología, en cuanto llegue de mi salida!

— Cla-claro hermana—contestó aún aturdido por la actitud de su hermana mayor.

— Bien, sal de mi habitación—ordenó.

— ¿Qué?

— Que salgas de mi habitación, voy a arreglarme—bufó.

— ¡Sí!—salió corriendo.

* * *

Llegó a la plaza comercial del centro de Kyoto. La esperaban sus amigas muy arregladas, se suponía que irían al Wac Donald's para charlar un poco, y ponerse más al tanto de sus vidas. Ya que, con el famoso Facebook pudo enterarse de muchas cosas que no sabía, como que sus amigas ya tenía novios cada una.

— ¡Aome!—saludaron alegres al verla.

— ¡Que bueno que viniste!—dijo Yuka.

— Eh, sí—sonrió.

— ¿Ya no estás enojada verdad Aome?—preguntó Eri apenada.

— Eh, no—contestó amable, después de todo ya había perdido mucho tiempo ese día—Sólo estaba algo estresada, pero pude avanzar algo—sonrió.

— ¡Si, hasta vimos que abriste tu Facebook!—dijeron al unísono— ¡Y aceptaste a Hojo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo acepté?—preguntó con temor sin importarle que sus amigas estuvieran tan coordinadas al hablar.

— En tu lista de amigos, Aome—Dijo Ayumi para alivio de Aome.

— Ah… sí…

— ¿Y tú novio el rebelde tiene Facebook?—preguntó Yuka.

— ¡Sí Aome! Pásanos su perfil para vigilarlo—de nuevo lo dijeron en coro…

— Eh… Inuyasha no tiene Facebook—respondió apagando el ánimo de sus amigos—Además, ya no es mi novio—declaró.

— ¿Qué?—sorprendidas.

— Sí, terminamos hace unos días, él volvió con su ex novia—comentó, sorprendiéndose de ya no sentir coraje alguno o dolor… Aun cuando recordaba perfectamente cómo se había ido corriendo tras las cazadoras de almas de Kikyo.

— ¡Es un maldito!—dijo Yuka— ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

— Y te refugiaste en las tareas, por eso estabas tan ocupada—comentó Eri como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento importante.

— ¡Aome que monstruos somos!—dijo Ayumi agobiada y la abrazó de repente—Seguramente te sentías mal, y nosotras presionándote, como siempre.

Aome se sorprendió con la actitud de sus amigas, más por la de Ayumi cuando la abrazó con fuerza.

— Dinos ¿Cómo te sientes amiga? Ya sabes que estaremos aquí para apoyarte—dijo Yuka, y las demás les dieron la razón.

— Ehm yo…—

— Puedes llorar si quieres, no te juzgaremos aunque no nos gustara tu novio—interrumpió Eri.

— Chicas…

— Es cierto, a mi no me dio buena espina—dijo Ayumi.

— Muchachas yo…

— Pero ahora Aome está libre y Hojo sigue interesado en ella—comentó Eri.

— Esperen yo no…

— ¡Sí! ¡Arriba ese ánimo Aome!—exclamó Yuka.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Te ayudaremos a conquistar a Hojo!—decidieron al unísono, mientras parloteaban entre ellas sobre una fiesta.

— ¡Esperen, esperen!—las interrumpió— Yo no quiero conquistar a Hojo.

— Lo sabemos Aome, no quieres a ningún chico que no sea ese rebelde sin causa, porque lo sigues queriendo pero no te merece, y bien dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, y Hojo es un buen chico—le dijo felizmente su amiga Ayumi.

— Así que, invitaremos a Hojo y a nuestros novios a un pub el viernes y tú harás pareja con Hojo ¿Qué te parece la idea?—preguntó Eri.

— ¿Un pub?—no entendía de qué le hablaban.

— Un antro, discoteca, como quieras llamarle—respondió Yuka.

— ¿No se supone que es para mayores de edad? Y ninguna de nosotras lo es…

— No te preocupes por eso, el novio de Ayumi nos ayuda con eso—dijo Eri.

— ¿Aceptas entonces?—preguntó Ayumi.

— ¿Tengo opción?—contestó derrotada.

— ¡Bien!—gritaron emocionadas.

Se olvidaron por completo de mencionar la ruptura de Aome y su novio rebelde, así que no les contó que cierto "Hombre" la había besado justo el día de su "rompimiento" con Inuyasha, y que le había gustado, para ser exactos, le había gustado Sesshomaru, a pesar de haber estado ocupada, no dejaba de pensar en él desde su llegada.

Sonrió al recordarlo nuevamente, la forma en que la había besado, cuando lo vio decidido a esperarla todo ese mes sin pedir explicación… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sesshomaru en ese momento? Se preguntó hasta que sus amigas la regañaron por andar en sus lunas, mientras hablaban de la noche del pub, que en realidad cuando volvió a la charla, ya estaban hablando sobre los novios de sus amigas. Se disculpó y se concentró en escucharlas, después de todo aún faltaba mucho para volver al Sengoku…

* * *

Y mientras tanto, Sesshomaru seguía haciendo su rutina mientras aunque no quisiera admitirlo, contaba los días para volver a ver a esa chiquilla.

Había visitado el pozo unos días antes, y pudo ver que su hermano intentaba sin éxito alguno pasar a través del pozo, al principio le dio risa ver a Inuyasha siendo rechazado por el pozo, pero después comprendió que algo debía estar mal con el pozo si rechazaba a Inuyasha, siendo que de la época era el único que podía atravesarlo…

Quiso averiguar lo que ocurría con el pozo, pero por desgracia o fortuna, los días que pasó cerca del pozo, podía oler perfectamente que su hibrido hermano se la pasaba vigilando el pozo día y noche, seguramente buscando una explicación ante el rechazo del pozo. Entonces decidió no ir más al pozo y seguir con sus deberes. Más decisivo fue cuando él, un youkai poderoso tenía deseos de ver a una insignificante humana. Y más si ella le había dicho que volvería en un mes, se molestó consigo mismo al ver lo mucho que deseaba verla de nuevo. Y dejó de ir al pozo, al menos por un tiempo…

* * *

**Por ahora ha sido todo. Y el tono de celular de Aome no es más que el opening "El mundo he de cambiar" pero en japonés :) Gracias. A todos los que comentaron y me dieron la aceptación inmediata de éste proyecto, los seguidores y favoritos gracias :D.**


End file.
